


Are You Sure Potter?

by CrossGeneration



Series: SlytherinXGryffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slytherin/Gryffindor, Yaoi, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a flurry of insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure Potter?

It all started with a flurry of insults.

Harry “He-Who-Lived” Potter was roaming around the empty halls of Hogwarts. Not feeling very hungry he decided to skip lunch. As his vision skimmed past all of the crevices, walls, and paintings his mind replayed all the memories that he had made with his friends, particularly Ron and Hermione. Without noticing, he bumped shoulders with another wizard and before he could apologize, a familiar voice scoffed.

“Well, if it isn’t famous Potter. What are you doing here? Hiding from your Muggles family? Oh wait, it’s them that doesn’t want you, right?”

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Harry all but hissed.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“What are you doing here, anyways? Old man get tired of you?”

Malfoy stepped closer to the brunette, who refused to step back in case of showing fear. He had lived long enough with the Dudley’s that backing off was a way of waving a white flag.

“What about my old man?”

“Finally got sick of you complaining. You’re just jealous aren’t you?” The blonde leaned in towards Harry, whose back was touching the wall, and grabbed his collar.

“What’d you say Potter?”

“Exactly what you heard.” The two were close, their noses almost touching. Both could feel each other’s breath. Sure, they’ve been close before like at the Quidditch match, but not this close. Not wanting to admit it, Draco Malfoy had always made Harry question his feelings for him. They weren’t exactly friends, no, enemies- sure- but Harry didn’t hate him, like he hated Voldemort.

“I’m glad your parents are passed,” Draco whispered into his ear, “because they don’t have to take care of a snotty brat like you. I think Voldemort agrees, don’t you think Potter?” Harry stiffened and his nerves bristled. He could get through teasing and insults hurled at him, but not as his parents.

“I hate you, Malfoy. I wish you were never born,” he growled. Emerald green eyes met cold, silver grey ones and their eye contact lasted for quite a while. Silence filled the air and Harry could feel the other teen’s hot breath mingling with his. What was this feeling?

“Do you now, really,” the question hung in the air as the blonde leaned closer to the shorter teen until there was only a centimeter of space between their lips. “Are you sure, Potter?” Their breathing became heavier and their chests were pressed together. Harry subconsciously leaned his head to the side. “Because I don’t think so.”

Then it happened.

The two wizards were in a lip embrace, their tongues clashing against each other as if fighting for dominance. Harry couldn’t think, only feel. Malfoy’s lips on his. The wall behind him. The edge of the painting hitting his head. His painfully tight jeans. His mixed feelings for the other teen. The only thing that seemed to inhabit Harry’s head was Draco’s question. Did he hate him? Or did he not? But aren’t enemies suppose to hate each other? Are they even enemies? The moment was suppose to be wrong, not allowed, intolerable, but yet it felt so right just like matching pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

“See, Potter,” Malfoy said, breathless as they leaned back for air, “I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. And judging by, you don’t seem to hate me after all.” Panting much like his ‘adversary’, the brunette grabbed Draco by the green striped tie, he pulled him in for another kiss. Harry could feel something hard on his thigh, pressing against him in an inviting way. He broke the kiss and whispered into the blonde’s ear.

“Are we going to stay here? Or...” the question hung in the air, until the blonde clumsily, or as best as he could, pulled the other wizard in front of a picture, whispered ‘stooltoad’ and then led him into the Slytherin dorms. Trying to get as much contact as he could, Harry kissed Draco for the third time, fumbling with the handle once they were in the blonde’s room.

“I love your quick way of thinking, Potter,” Malfoy pushed the other into his bed, and climbed on top himself, “if I hadn’t known better, I’d say you wanted this.”  
“I don’t like you, Malfoy,” The Gryffindor turned his head to hide his deep flush.

“Then you don’t hate me?”

“Hate’s a strong word,” Harry challenged back. Once the clothes and robes of the two wizards excluding boxers fluttered down to the floor, the Slytherin commanded charge and tied the other’s wrists to the headboard. Smiling, he peppered butterfly kisses down the lithe body, loving how sensitive the brunette seemed. “M-Malfoy... A-ah...”

“You have such a small frame, such pale skin underneath,” The blonde ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides, creating electric shocks that traveled down to his groin. “It makes me want to brake it, until there’s nothing left for me to take.”  
When their cloth erections rubbed against each other, mirrored moans echoed across the room, making the brunette arch up and struggle against the bonds.

“Y-you...t-t-tease, ah...” The tied-up wizard bit his lip hard, trying to contain his moans when Malfoy used his tongue on his chest, pinching and licking until his nipple were but hard buds. Continuing to ‘tease’ him, Malfoy stuck three fingers into the other’s mouth, and Harry understood, sucking and licking as if it were his cock instead of fingers quickly salivating it.

“Y-you’re the, uhh, tease here, Potter. L-look at you,” Malfoy stopped and inserted two fingers inside of Harry, who responded by arching up and blushing a deep crimson. “Does it h-hurt, Potter?”

“Ugh, j-just a little, ah, b-burn...” Harry’s lip bled when the Slytherin started to scissor him, as he was biting down hard.

The blonde gently caressed the green-eyed teen’s face, making eye contact.

“Don’t,” he gently brushed a hand over the cut on his lip, in a way that Harry didn’t know was possible. “Don’t hold back. You don’t have to keep it in,” and he slipped another kiss, while probing deeper into the teen’s body. Suddenly, Harry felt an electric shock climb up his spine and burst out into branches of immense pleasure, causing him to cry out.

Malfoy just smiled smugly, knowing that he found the teen’s sweet spot. He pressed into it harder, causing the wizard under him to arch against his body and buck his hips, looking for friction. He whimpered when the Slytherin removed all fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you something enough,” and with those words, he mindlessly took out a condom from his drawer and opened it with his teeth, all the while feeling green eyes burn into his.

He swiftly entered him, and the shorter teen let out a cry of pain from the sudden intrusion. He rubbed his arms in a comforting, if not, loving manner. Soon, Malfoy was moving in and out of the Gryffindor, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Without further ado, the blonde platinum-haired boy gripped the other student’s legs and put them over his shoulders, giving himself deeper access. The latter’s glasses slipped to the floor with the impacts and his big doe eyes, true size formerly hidden from view, were squeezed tight as he felt himself coming. Cum splattered over their chests; Draco himself gave a strangled gasp as the tight ring of muscle clamped down on his already throbbing member, making friction delay their motion. He himself came a second after.

They lay there catching their breaths and staring at each other, their actions finally getting over their heads. The ebony-haired teen lowered his usually stubborn eyes to the floor, inspecting their strewn clothes, and shifted uncomfortably a bit. “Uh, could you, umm...” Draco blinked his eyes absentmindedly and quickly slid out of the other wizard, leaving a trail of white substance to trickle down his thighs. Harry’s cheeks burned and he muttered a spell under his breath, instantly cleaning themselves up.

They laid there awkwardly, occasionally peeking at each other through their bangs, and blushing like young teenage girls when their gazes met. A couple moments later, Draco untied his tie with an ‘oh’, and muttered a rare apology when he saw bruises forming. The younger wizard sheepishly muttered something like ‘it’s fine’ back.  
“I, uh, should get going...” Harry stood up and headed for the door but abruptly stopped when the ice prince’s voice called out to him:

“You didn’t answer my question,” he drawled out, “Are you sure, Potter?” The ebony-haired teen teen pulled the other closer to him, gripping the sliver-and-green tie; he wasn’t in Gryffindor for nothing.

“Take a wild guess, Draco,” he licked his lips slightly and smirked suggestively at the blush on the other’s face. He stalked away, swaying his hips.

The Slytherin sighed as he shook his platinum blonde hair and tried to get rid of the heat in his cheeks. He was going to make Harry Potter pay for his ‘performance’, he grinned, to the fullest. He walked out of the his dorms, the Malfoy trademark smirk on his face.  
Oh, Potter was going to pay for hell.


End file.
